Nightmare comes to jump city
by Marius-16
Summary: WARNING this story contains some scenes of very descriptive violence you have been warned
1. Nightmare dies?

Nightmares journey

Chapter 1

Nightmares after acquiring the complete soul edge he decided to see what souls he could get for the blade. He came across a small village where a mechanical man was giving out money to poor families. Nightmare pondered for a moment then decided to approach this man. 'Hello you don't seem poor run along now my good man,' said the stranger. Nightmare just drew his blade and stood there waiting for his reaction, but the man merely laughed. 'You want to face Yoshimitsu. I see u carry the soul edge Ill take the blade so u can't destroy anymore lives.' He drew his sword and the battle began. Nightmare swung his sword and Yoshimitsu jumped into the air and used death copter but nightmare knew this move and he sliced into the air cutting off Yoshimitsus' arm.

Yoshimitsu fell to the floor and sat there on the floor cradling his arm. Nightmare raised his sword above his head and as he did Yoshimitsu spoke to him. 'Are u going to be a slave to that sword forever or are u going to be your old self again.' Nightmare stood there for a moment with his sword raised then he swung it down cutting him in two and his blood and guts flew everywhere. As Nightmare walked he thought about what he said about 'being his old self again' and what he meant, then he got a flash of him as a knight. Nightmare shook his head and carried on walking. He soon found himself in a rocky dessert landscape. 'Am I really the slave of the soul edge?' he said as he looked down at the blade. He stared at it for a while then remembered all the terrible things he had done and the people he had killed in that moment he made a decision he was being controlled and it wouldn't stop until he ended it himself. So he took up the soul edge and stabbed himself with it impaling him onto a rock he could feel his life slipping away from him and falling down, down, down.


	2. Nightmare arives in jump town

Chapter 2

When he stopped falling he found himself in front of a desk with a black cloaked man with flaming hair behind it.

'Hey Nightmare, I'm your biggest fan I love the work you did, it brought me a load of corpses, but I would have liked souls better.'

Nightmare surveyed his surroundings it would seem he was in the underworld.

'Ah I see Cervantes is closing in on the soul edge.'

'What I thought I had stopped all that evil.'

'No my friend you may have died but the soul edge is still there in that rock. See for yourself.'

Nightmare looked at the flaming TV as he saw the blade there in the rock and Cervantes on the horizon.

'You must send me back.'

'Now hold on a second here you can go through that portal over there but I must warn you...'

But Nightmare wasn't listening he just strode over to the rift and stepped through it.

'Damn that hollow headed knob end I couldn't warn him about what will happen if he stepped through it. Oh well.'

Nightmare felt himself flying upwards as he returned to where he died. As he returned to the spot he died realised why Hades had tried to warn him.

The soul edge had felt Nightmare come back to the world and as it didn't want to absorb its host an evil plot formed in its mind.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Nightmare woke up with a throbbing head ache but he was alive so he let out a laugh that he did live and it wasn't a dream. He looked at his newly formed body but as he looked down at his right hand he screamed. For where his hand used to be there was a clump of flesh around the hilt of the soul edge.

In the underworld

'Damn I tried to warn him this might happen. Man I don't want to get in trouble with god and Zeus again I only just recovered from the burns. I know I'll send him to another universe. Yeah let them deal with him.'

As Nightmare walked he thought as he was stuck like this he might as well have a bit of fun, when a portal appeared around him like the rift he stepped through. He felt his feet leave the ground as he flew forward.

In Jump town

It was one of those nice sunny days in jump town families were picnicking and there were two boys playing marbles on a metal sheet. One boy hit all the other boys marbles out of the ring in one hit. 'Ha I win.'

'No you didn't you cheated,' said the other boy. 'I'm going of to tell mum.'

Before the kid could run off a black portal appeared with lightning around it and as it faded a man was seen crouching down, it was Nightmare.

'Oh crap, now I have to pay royalties thanks a lot ahole,' shouted Nightmare to the narrator.

'How's it my fault, I won't be able to afford it either.'

'You know how hard it is for me to get a job?'

Cheesy flash back music

At the Evil inc. job centre

'So Mr Nightmare what sort of job were you looking for?'

'Anything involving killing people.'

'Well all the assassin and hit man jobs are taken how about working for Hades?'

'Ok but My sword absorbs the souls.'

'No sorry it says in the job description no soul eaters sorry. How about a desk job?'

'You insolent human retch.'

Nightmare got up from his seat and drew his sword stabbing the poor job seeker assistant in the throat spraying blood all over the walls. Nightmare then proceeds to leave.

'See not very good at getting a job.'

'Fine we'll change it.'

Nightmare appears out of the rift. He stands up and looks around. As he does so a one of the kids comes up to him and says 'Cool sword dude.'

Nightmare looks down at him and cocks his head thinks for a moment and slices off the child's head and blood splatters all over him and the floor. The other child craps himself and the shit dribbles down his leg. Nightmare then walks up to the child picks him up and head butts him which breaks the child's neck.

A few yards away Cyborg watches in horror.....


	3. Cyborg attacks

Cyborg attacks Nightmare stood there admiring his work when a blue shock wave hit him in the back of the head. Nightmare stumbled and turned around when a flying punch connected with his head and he was sent flying into a nearby wall. Suddenly a forearm shot up and pressed against his neck pinning him to the wall. "Why did you massacre those kids? Look at me! Why did you do it?" Nightmare turned his head towards Cyborg his red eyes glowing. "Because I can!" Nightmare punches Cyborg in the stomach and pushes him away. Cyborg staggers backwards and raises his gun arm. "Do you really think that will help?" Nightmare ran towards Cyborg but before Cyborg could attack Nightmare sliced off the barrel of the gun. Cyborg looked puzzled as to why his gun wasn't firing when it exploded. The explosion sent a shock wave through out jump city shattering the windows as it went. Cyborg fell to the floor his insides liquefied. "Foolish human thinking he could beat me!" Nightmare walked off laughing to himself. Ten minutes before at titans tower 

"Cyborgs' in trouble. Titans go!"

Meanwhile at Downtown

"Cyborg! Cyborg! Are you ok? Who did this to you? Cyborg! Cyborg!" said robin.

"He's dead," stated Raven.

"No, no, no! Friend Cyborg can't be dead I don't believe you he'll wake up he's just tired," said Starfire.

"Accept it Star he's dead," said Beastboy sadly.

"And we'll find who killed him. Split up and search the city go. " said Robin confidently.

Meanwhile Nightmares human side was breaking through

Nightmares eyes turned to blue

"Why did I kill those kids and that boy with the titanium armour? What has happened to me? Has the soul edge taken over my body?"

Robin appeared in front of Nightmare. "So are you the one who killed Cyborg."

Nightmares eyes turned to red again. "What of it puny human."

"Then I have a score to settle," said robin extending his staff.

"You're his friend good more souls for my sword to consume."

They each stood there weapons raised then ran towards each other.


End file.
